Suponen
by Lra
Summary: Oneshot.DHr ¿Nunca han visto pasar su vida, en un solo minuto? ¿Donde esta establecido?, en que lugar fuera de las mente con tantos tabúes de nuestra sociedad, está escrito que debe ser así. Se suponen muchas cosas...


**Declaimer:** todo lo que reconozcan es de J:K Rowling, el resto de una extraviada musa.

**Resumen: **¿Nunca han visto pasar su vida, en un solo minuto? ¿Donde esta establecido, en que lugar fuera de las mente con tantos tabúes de nuestra sociedad, está escrito que debe ser así. Se suponen muchas cosas, nosotros mismo hemos jugado con esas reglas y prejuicios

**Dedicatoria**

**Lizi: **mi modesto regalo de bienvenida, por ser una amiga incondicional, por probar que el tiempo y la distancia no pueden con una buena amistad.

**Eledhwen Moonlight Spell:** Por el aliento, y la palabra que me inspira.

**Suponen**

¿Nunca han visto pasar su vida, en un solo minuto?

Creo que esa es la única forma que encuentro para describir, el trance por el que he pasado, algo extraño, definitivamente insólito.

No por nada especial, no cuelgo del mástil más alto de un galeón, ni mi vida ha sido sacudida por ningún terremoto, no he sido forzada a tomar ninguna decisión difícil por la vida de un amigo, es decir por esa situación si he pasado pero eso no viene al caso.

Fue solo un minuto, un minuto.

El sonido desapareció, el aire dejó de ser esencial, podría jurara que mi respiración llegó a ser nula. Floté, y mi cabeza se vació de todo pensamiento terrenal, inundada por sentimientos, pensamientos, antiguos rencores, momentos de tranquilidad, inusitada soledad, alegrías, desesperanzas, angustias o simplemente el sosiego de las tarde en la gran mansión junto al mar, esas que siempre guardaré, atesorando cada momento… como el más preciado

Traté de encontrar algún momento, algún instante desde que empecé a "sentir" por él, en que no haya sido motivo principal de mis sueños. Traté de encontrar algún momento realmente cruel, rudo… encontré demasiados, diría yo, pero en ninguno es más fuerte el deseo de salir de la más áspera situación, ante la esperanza de estar con él, todo se vuelve pequeño, inusitadamente pequeño.

Trate de hacerme la idea de mi vida sin Draco Malfoy, y no encontré un futuro que realmente me agradara.

¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado? Estamos juntos, tenemos una relación, y al parecer va viento en popa

Nunca será romántico o cariñoso en público.

No, en público vuelve a ser la cruel y despiadada serpiente que en un principio solo logré ver, y la verdad no me molesta. La gente que nos conocen, dicen que cuando estoy presente, sus ojos adquieren un brillo especial, un deje de orgullo, que hasta a mi me hace sentir bien .No lo creo siendo sincera. Aunque para que Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, mis dos amigos de siempre, digan y admitan algo así, debe ser verdad.

No me interesa, y es que cuando estamos solo yo y él, cuando el mundo se vuelve él y yo, cuando es solo mío, se convierte en la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

He llegado a disfrutar sus más fríos comentarios y aprender a conocer sus sarcasmos, sus comentarios con doble sentido. Amo cuando su lengua chasquea con indiferencia o cuando sus más fríos comentaros van dirigidos a mi con "dobles intenciones".

Sabe como me molesta que me contradiga, sabe que cuando es así me altero de una forma, que el mismo llega a llamarme histérica. Ahora me río porque la última vez que lo hizo, terminó confesándome entre risas que le encanta verme enojada, y me dio uno de esos besos que son imposibles olvidar.

La pregunta que me hace toda persona que nos vio en Hogwart los primero 6 años, ¿Cómo es posible que estemos juntos?

Es una muy buena pregunta, ¿respuesta? Creo que no la tiene. Como cuando le pregunté cual era nuestro aniversario.

Se río, una risa franca, ufana, dio una voltereta en la cama, envolviéndose en la fina sabana de seda color gris que tanto me gusta.

- Pues no recuerdo.

-¿Por qué te ríes? No me da gracias, que me respondas que no tenemos aniversario

Río aún más fuerte, sin importarle que yo me enojara cada vez más, ¡Como odio cuando hace eso!

-Pues debe ser porque me encanta cuando te enojas, me hace tener pensamientos, como decirlo…- Dibuja una nuevas sonrisa en su rostro, solo que esta tiene un matiz de picardía increíble- ardientes

Este hombre es increíble, me pone esa cara, que hace que me olvide de todo, una vez más. Entonces toma suavemente mi barbilla, y me besa, dejándome sin aliento, eso si muy contenta.

Me cuesta volver a centrarme, y es que, es la única persona que tiene el poder de dejarme así cada vez que quiere. Sea el tema que estemos discutiendo, siempre tiene un argumento novedoso, y cuando sabe que no me puede derrotar, se acerca, me planta un besos, y cuestión zanjada. Pero no, esa vez no lo dejé.

-Draco, en serio, no tenemos aniversario.

-No, creo que no, las cosas entre nosotros simplemente se dieron. Podría ser el primer beso que te di, en aquel armario- Hace una pausa, y me dice mientras palpa su mejilla- pero no creo que cuente, ya que no quedamos en nada, aún me duele esa cachetada que me diste, era la segunda desde que estábamos en Hogwart.

Ahora quien se ríe soy yo, aquella vez, luego que logre recupérame de la impresión, me dio por pegarle una cachetada, aunque a decir verdad no era porque no me haya gustado su "gesto", es que fue la mayor sorpresa de mi vida.

-Oye, no te ría, tu pobre novio, todavía sufre, sabes lo que me costo aquello, es decir ni yo mismo se como lo hice, eh, no sabes como me costo aceptar que me gustabas. Luego vienes y me pegas. Odié más que nunca a las sangres sucias.

Si, todavía me dice así de vez en cuando, cuando quiere molestarme como dice él, sabe que me pone a millón. La verdad, es que me lo dice solo cuando estamos solos, y con una cara, que ya ni me lo puedo tomar a mal. Eso si, tiene un cajón completo de despectivos adjetivos especiales para él.

La primera vez que me defendió porque me dijeron así, me puse tan sentimental, que terminó diciéndome que me lo diría más seguido, y besando mis lágrimas, mientras decía, que "ese" se las pagaría, murmurando oscuras maldiciones, y planeando un oscuro fin, por haberme ofendido.

Me hacía reír después de todo, con todas las veces que me lo había dicho. Las cosas cambian, no somos los primeros, que después de decirse horrores toda la vida, terminan en el más singular romance.

-Pues no, definitivamente no tenemos aniversarios, no se cuando empezamos a ser novios- me dice serio.

Fue poco a poco, empezamos a hablar entre nosotros como si lo fuéramos, luego me presentaba así, y yo me acostumbre a llamarlo también, como mi "novio", nadie lo aceptaba.

-Somos un caso para todo- Le dije mientras besaba su cuello- No tenemos ni aniversario

-Ya veremos- Y no me deja responderle, porque se vira y responde mis besos, ensañándose con mi cuello, mientras me aferro a él.

¿Por que me he puesto así?

Todo va bien entre nosotros, tanto, que llega a asustarme. Es decir hemos pasado momentos difíciles, en que los dos aunque no llegáramos a decírnoslos, pensamos en una posible separación.

¿Quien confiaría en la relación de un sangre limpia y una sangre sucia?

Si a eso le agregas la marca sobre su brazo, la carabela cruel y despiadada, que lo marca sin solución por el resto de sus días, aún cuando su más sincero arrepentimiento esta probado con los actos más heroicos, se convierte en una relación con bastante poco futuro.

No solo el hecho de todas las adversidades que esta dichosa sociedad nos ha presentado, o él hecho de que nadie diera un snickle por nosotros, sino luego la vida juntos que simplemente podría haber fracasado.

¿Quien diría que después de nuestros enfrentamientos durante casi todo el colegio, sus insultos y mis respuestas, a decir verdad bastante violentas? ¿Quién diría que llegaríamos a cumplir 5 años desde que comenzamos esta homérica tarea de forjar una vida, juntos? ¿Quién diría que hoy Draco Malfoy cuando llegue a casa me pedirá matrimonio?

Si, esa es la razón por la que estoy así. Blaise Zabini, compañero de slytherin y ahora de trabajo ha cometido el error de soltar prenda mientras hablábamos por la red flu.

Me imagino la cara de mi novio si se llega a enterar, que me dijo "su gran secreto", solo pensarlo me da risa. La más cruel venganza tendría lugar, estoy convencida.

Con el tiempo, Draco ha dejado atrás el miedo que era el único impedimento que tenía para convertirse en una persona verdaderamente poderosa. Su retorcida mente ha llevado a cabo, planes que hasta mí me estremecen. Le han dado un lugar en la sociedad mágica, un lugar que realmente se merece, porque ha trabajado mucho para ello.

Con el tiempo ha ganado experiencia, y digamos que ya no es posible engañarlo con la facilidad que lo hacíamos en el colegio mis amigos y yo, cuando era todavía mi enemigo.

A sus 22 años, es de las personas más importantes de toda la comunidad mágica, no solo en Londres sino en el país, el mundo, sus negocios internacionales están dando realmente fruto. Ha llevado muy bien, los negocios de su familia que tras la caída de Lucius, pasaron por completo en sus manos.

Me siento orgullosa de él, de cómo ha logrado salir del hoyo en que se encontraba cuando empezamos a tener "algo".

Hemos salido adelante, es cierto que hemos contado con personas, que aún cuando no la comprendían respetaron nuestra decisión de estar juntos, personas, que sé, verdaderamente nos quieren, porque antepusieron nuestros sentimientos a sus rencillas.

Mis padres también. Draco dice que adora a sus suegros, increíblemente después de todos, se llevan muy bien, principalmente con mi madre, a quien parece haberle encontrado el punto débil. Me río de recordar cuando dice, que al verla piensa en como seré yo con él a esa edad, cuando tengamos hijos, según él me parezco mucho.

Eso es otra de las razones por las que no puedo dejar de adorar a mi novio. Pueden creer que le encanta hablar de los hijos que tendremos. Claro, solo lo hace conmigo, pero ha planeado que tendremos 3 hijos, dice que nuestra unión seguro será una maravilla. Como siempre le digo "Eres tan modesto"

Sino me ha convencido para tenerlos, es porque sabe que debo terminar mis estudios, para llegar a ser una verdadera medimaga. Ya me gradúe como tal, pero hago un doctorado, especializándome en cuanto a complicadas traumatologías causadas por las pociones... Después de todo, pociones terminó atrayéndome más que otra cosa.

Ya he logrado salir de mi trance. Logró mirar hacia la puerta, que amenaza con abrirse, mientras un pequeño sonajero de cristal suena, tintineando el nombre de Draco, ya que está hechizado, para ellos, anunciándome su entrada en la casa. Después de mucho tiempo, he conseguido que entre por la puerta, y deje de parecerme, al principio me mataba de los sustos, aunque a veces es divertido. Un pequeño clik, el pómulo de la puerta ha cedido.

¡Ha llegado! ¿Y ahora que me hago? estoy tan nerviosa. Trato de aparentar tranquilidad, pero a estas altura no estoy segura que valga la pena aparentar, como siempre los sentimientos me ganas cuando de él se trata. No puedo evitar sonreírle y estoy segura que en mi rostro debe estar reflejado, sin ningún problema para que el lo comprenda, todo lo que siento en estos momentos.

Se acerca y deposita un corto beso en mis labios, pero no lo dejo alejarse porque agarro con todas mis fuerzas el cuello de su camisa, y lo atraigo hacia mí. Un arrebato de pasión, que culmina con el sentado en un sillón mullido de nuestro apartamento y yo besándolo sin pensar en nada, cuando el conteniendo la excitación, me pide que pare.

Debo estar muy desilusionada porque me mira con una cara realmente rara y se echa a reír.

-Me encanta que estés así, pero olvidare algo realmente importante…- ahora mi rostro se convierte adopta un gesto pícaro vencida por el romanticismo tan particular de mi novio.

-¿Si?- vuelvo a besarlo, pero esta vez con mucho más sentimiento.

-Dime que no te dijo nada, voy a matar a Blaise

-¿Decirme que?- le digo con un gesto inocente, ¿que hice mal?

-Conmigo eso no te funcionará Mione, lo sabes, te conozco demasiado bien. Ya tendré tiempo para ajustar cuenta con él… - ahora temo por blaise

-Draco no seas injusto con él, pobre

-De toda forma, eso no arruinara nada.

Me toma por la cintura, un mareo y se que esta apareciéndose conmigo en algún lugar, me separó y revisó el lugar. Estamos en algún lugar tropical, una puesta de sol increíble, una playa que adopta los colores del cielo, el aire que golpea mi cuerpo, y el que me mira, observa, diría yo que con deleite mis reacciones.

Toma mis manos, brindándome una rosa color sangre, hace juego con mi vestido que ahora revolotea al ritmo de una corriente maravillosa

-No estoy acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas, lo sabes, así que lo haré lo mejor que pueda- su mirada se pierde y hace un gesto que no comprendo, cuando unos violines comienzan un suave melodía, emocionante y conmovedora.

-¿Draco?

-Se supone que debemos odiarnos, las palabras que llegaban a salir de nuestros labios solo debían ser con el objetivo de alejarnos aún más, se supone que hay un abismo que nos separa, se supone que estamos destinados a ser un obstáculo en la vida del otro, se supone... ¿Donde esta establecido, en que lugar fuera de las mente con tantos tabúes de nuestra sociedad, está escrito que debe ser así. Se suponen muchas cosas, nosotros mismo hemos jugado con esas reglas y prejuicios, ¿por que seguir las reglas de un destino tonto, cuando somos hechos el uno para el otro? ¿ Por que jugar con las reglas que se supone debemos seguir? porque ambos hemos creído que uno hace su destino, no algo que esta irremediablemente escrito, por eso, preferimos luchar por estar juntos que vivir alejados, por personas que no han tenido el valor de luchar por ellos mismo. Por eso, hoy Hermione Jane Granger, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, aún cuando nadie más pueda entender el verdadero significado de mis palabras, porque no me importa, porque siento que solo hay una cosa segura en mi vida, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

No necesito decirles mi respuesta, no necesito decirles que amo a este hombre más que a nada en el mundo, por lo que es y me hace ser. Sus palabras han quedado grabadas en mí para siempre y mi respuesta quedó sellada por un beso, un abrazo…

**Fin**

_A quien pueda interesar: _

Si estoy aqui, de vuelta con un one shot, que espero les haya gustado. No he abandonado los fanfiction, mucho menos la escritura. Solo que la falta de tiempo, mi musa (como siempre de veraneo) y un lugar ect,son las cauzas de que no hayan publicaciones más a menudo como estan acostumbrada.

No quiero prometerles nada pero es posible que pronto tenga un nueva capitulo de el Orgullo, digamos que despues de borrar 3 veces el capitulo escrito, mi musa hace unos dias me ha dado una tregua y tal vez pronto tengan más noticias mías.

Como veran mi salud como escritora no anda muy bien (claro que si me conocen saben que tampoco es tan extraño, pero bueno), así que agradesco más que no las opiniones que quieran hacerme llegar por favor, tambien en los otros fic.

Un agardecimiento final, para todas aquellas que no me abandonan.

Besos

**Lra**

febrero 2005


End file.
